Think twice
by lisbel2266
Summary: Haruhi married Tamaki because Kyoya didn't seem to care for but one day Kyoya visit's them what will happen with Haruhi will she stay with Tamaki or will she get a divorced and leave with Kyoya? read to find out


**Think Twice**

**chapter 1**

**Haruhi was not happy even tough she was now married, truth was she married because she didn't knew if the man she loved love her back and she was afraid she told him he could not feel the same,so she ended up married to a man she didn't love at all,though it wasn't that bad he loves her more than anything and would do anything to make her happy, but even with Tamaki efforts she couldn't forget Kyoya.**

**The next morning**

_I have to stop thinking about Kyoya,he doesn't care about me like Tamaki does otherwise he could call or visit,I haven't heard about him since tough that proves that I am of not importance to him._

**Then she went to get dressed, her closet was humongous it was almost another room by itself and everything in there was really feminine but what could you speck Tamaki choose it and the twins made the clothes specially for her they said she was now a woman and she had to dressed like one.**

**They visit pretty often Kaoru and Haruhi spend more time together they were like brother and sister besides Kaoru was the only one that knows about her feelings towards Kyoya.**

**She picked a blue shirt and a pair of jeans ,it was one of her favorite outfits she had,he shirt was blue sky and it was large enough to be right above her knees the jeans were tight so her legs looked just right, her hair was done into a simple ponytail.**

**She had change since high school both physical and mental before she couldn't care less about the things she seem to care, now once she wanted something she couldn't rest till she get it and no one could change her mind, She didn't care about fashion but she did care about how she looked also her body change her petite figure was gone and it was replaced by her 20 years old body, her hair was long and it had been cut into lairs, she had grew a few centimeters, her chest that once was a really pathetic cup A was now a pretty good cup C.**

**In breve she was not cute anymore she was really beautiful.**

"_**Haruhi may I come in?" asked Tamaki from behind the door**_

"_**Yes" replied Haruhi**_

"_**Here this is for you" Tamaki told her handing her a bouquet of white roses.**_

"_**Thank you Tamaki, they are beautiful" the Haruhi went towards Tamaki to give him a thank you kiss.**_

"_**Tamaki can I ask you something?"**_

"_**Of course my love you can ask me whatever you want**_

"_**Do you really love me?" she wasn't sure if she should ask that but she just had to know.**_

"_**What kind of question is that you know I love you more than life itself, I would give away everything I have to make you happy and each second I spend with you I fall in love even more."**_

**Then Haruhi started to cry.**

_I am a terrible person here I have the perfect husbandand I am thinking of someone that probably doesn't even remembers me, I am the worst._

"_**Haruhi whats wrong I am sorry was it something I said?" Tamaki asked worried.**_

_But I have made up my mind starting now I'm going to forget about Kyoya and I'm going to be the wife Tamaki deserves._

"_**No its nothing I'm fine"**_

"_**Are you sure?, maybe you are sick we should call the doctor.**_

"_**No it isn't necessary I was just thinking of how sweet you are and how much I love you". She smiled at him.**_

_**Tamaki POV**_

_This is the first time Haruhi has told me she loves me I thought she married me because she felt obligated but from now on I am going to make sure when she says **I love you**__she means it like I do._

**It was almost 1 pm and he was just waking up he had work until midnight again and he had also some files to finish in his computer so he ended up going to bed at 5 am.**

**He was a busy man no doubt about that,he had successfully prove to his father the he deserved to be the one to inherit the Othori Empire and since his father also thought that he became the heir a couple of years ago his life seem to turn out just like he planned he had a big house, maids that knew better not to wake the master only if it was an emergency, he still kept in touch with his high school "friends" but not that often **_bunch of brats _**he thought even tough now they were grown up men they were just like in high school and of course he was now the head of the company he loves but that didn't mean he was happy of course he had everything he had always seem to want but no a big hole was in his heart and the only one that could fill it was Haruhi tough that was impossible.**

**He had lost her many years ago when she had said "Yes" but not to him like he had wished if Haruhi were to be his wife he could be the happiest man in the entire world he couldn't care if he didn't inherit the Othori empire as long as she were with him but no she was with "him" he used to have a name "Tamaki" but he stole the only woman he had ever loved, but he knew it wasn't Tamaki s fault it was his only If he had done as he planned without him care about his father **_everything could be so different.....he thought _

**Flashback**

"_Did you wished to see me father?"_

"_yes Kyoya please take a sit"_

It was Friday afternoon, Kyoya was getting ready for Haruhi s prom after all today was going to be the day he was going to tell her about his feelings towards her

when suddenly a maid told him that his father was waiting for him in the study.

"_As you know soon the company will be inherit to one of you three and I have been watching each one of you since you were born to see who was the more qualified to rule the company and I have decide that it will be you Kyoya, you have prove to me that you are more suitable than your brothers"_

Kyoya was surprised he had lost hope about being the heir of the company because all these years it seemed that it didn't matter how hard he tried his father would never looked at him like the head of the company he would always be the third son.

"_Thank you father I promised that I will make the Othori name the most important name in the modern medicine world._

_Now if you excused me I have to go change"_

"_Before you leave Kyoya there is something I must tell you"_

"_Yes father?"_

"_in order to inherit the company you must marry 'Marie Grantinne she is the daughter _

_of a very important partner for the company."_

"_Father I'm afraid I can not do what you asked me for I love someone else."_

"_Kyoya in the business world there is no such thing as love, I have thought you better than that and I'm afraid that if you don't marry Marie you can't be t heir of the company You do understand right Kyoya?"_

"_Yes father I'll do as you say, I will marry Marie"_

**End of flashback**


End file.
